


Simply The Best

by Goggles_McGee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Drabbles from my tumblr, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Salt, Saltinette, Will add more tags as I go along, akumanette, be warned i am a salt shaker, requests from tumblr, well maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goggles_McGee/pseuds/Goggles_McGee
Summary: I love Miraculous Ladybug but i often find myself upset with canon. So this was born! This will be a place where I put episode rewrites, requests, future fic ideas, and drabbles from my Tumblr! You are also free to request or suggest something, you can even request on my Tumblr, which i would recommend as I do have a list of what i will write and what I won't, on there.https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goggles-mcgee     There's my Tumblr is ya'll want to check it out! OwO
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 141





	1. Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Once again just want to saw that these are requests and rewrites and that I do have salt from some characters and episodes but I will put a warning in the beginning notes in case any of you do not want to read salt! This will be a place I put my future fic ideas as well! Also I am a multishipper so there may be a ship you don't like on here, and again I'll put it here in the notes. 
> 
> this first chapter is salt free and just fluffy and funny because Chat Noir loves to joke.

Chat Noir once said on live TV that the people believing in them was all the payment they needed but then made the joke that if people did want to pay them, they could pay him in Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie pastries.

He didn’t think people would actually do it! So Ladybug should stop looking at him like he’s a stupid boy while simultaneously looking like she wants to strangle him when they find multiple plates and bags of pastries on people’s roofs when they go to patrol at night, each one has little notes that say to Ladybug and Chat Noir (which by the way RUDE, shouldn’t that be alphabetical?). Ladybug just looks at him and asks what he plans to do with all the pastries and he’s just like, eat them? Duh.

He underestimated how much pastries people put out but he vowed he would eat them all, so he takes home a lot of them and hides them wherever he can get away with it. The notes are his favorite parts and he keeps some but the ones specifically signed to Ladybug he gives her.

Well of, fucking, course Lila is snooping around Adrien’s room once more and she opens a cabinet and finds pastries, which okay weird but she wasn’t judging…..much. But then she opens another and….more….pastries??? Then it’s like that scene in spongebob where Spongebob reveals all the diapers, that but with pastries. Adrien tries to come up with a plausible lie that just ends up being, “I have a sweet tooth :D”

And well Lila just ignores that because it’s weird and not useful in anyway. Adrien thought he was in the clear but AHAHAHAHAHAHA bitch thought wrong. Marinette and him are partnered up for a project and they decide to do it at his house for reasons, Marinette is looking for something, let’s say a blanket or something because why is this mansion so cold????? And Adrien points to a cabinet, but quickly realizes that may not he a good idea, but he’s too late! Marinette opens it and just finds a shit ton of her parent’s pastries, she is rightfully confused but just shrugs it off and goes to open the cabinet beside the uh….hoard, thinking maybe there’s a blanket in there. Nope! More pastries.

This happens a couple more times before Marinette just turns to Adrien and deadpans, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were Chat Noir.”

She’s joking of course but Adrien doesn’t deny it and she’s waiting for the laughter or the denial and when it doesn’t come she just looks at him and he smiles sheepishly and she is like 0.0000000001 second away from freaking out.


	2. Gamer 2.0 Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the chapter title says, this was just an alternate idea to Gamer 2.0!

Y'all can you imagine if Max forced Marinette to play his game, not Ladybug and Chat Noir, maybe Chat is still there, but it’s Marinette who has to play with him.

He actually believes what Chloe said about Marinette lying about being busy and he decides she has to play, because they made such a good team in the gaming tournament, and she’s just being selfish or some other bs, Max makes a broadcast to Paris saying they have to bring him Marinette. Of course Marinette is freaking out because she needs to be Ladybug, but what would happen if Marinette didn’t show up to play? Chat of course is like “um yeah no not doing that.” But Max makes a deal with Marinette that if she wins he has to give up his akuma. Chat is freaking out but basically is like “I’m going with you!”

The battle happens much the same way except without the flour or maybe she doesn’t use Chat’s ring and uses the Anti-bug earrings instead idk. But anyways she wins and makes a quick dash away to transform and purify the akuma. Everything is back to normal and most of Paris is amazed that she beat the supervillain, basically giving her most of the credit and she gets a wee bit famous because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!


	3. Transforme Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha this is literally just alternate suggestions for transformation phrases for each hero we have encountered, as well as the villains!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: Low

Let’s talk Miraculous Ladybug transformation phrases! Some of them just uber suck, just hella suck and others I can tolerate, and there are those I have a soft spot for and would be okay if they went unchanged, but I’m going to suggest different phrases whether I like then or not! XD

Let us begin

**LADY** **BUG** : First off I do have a soft spot for ‘SPOTS ON’ it’s cute, it’s simple yet effective! But I did say I would suggest a different phrase even if I did like the orginal one. So I suggest 'APOSEMATE’

Aposematism is when an creature is brightly colored to trick hunters into thinking they are toxic or will taste bad. It is why ladybugs (some anyway) are bright red.

**CHAT** **NOIR** : Again another soft spot, 'CLAWS OUT’, it’s simply yet effective but first a joke suggestion! 'CROSS THE PATH’ mainly because it seems the show is taking the western view on black cats and there’s that whole superstition of a black cat crossing your path being bad luck.

Actual suggestion is kind of lame but eh, 'SHAPE SHIFT’ simple why I chose this one, again it ties in with the western view where many people believed black cats were shapeshifters and shifted into witches.

**HAWKMOTH** : Pffft okay I absolutely loathe his transformation phrase 'DARK WINGS RISE’ okay angsty boi calm down. I refuse to believe that is the actual phrase that his been used since the start of time.

My suggestion is another simple one but damn of it is not effective. 'METAMORPHOSIS’ literally that thing that happens in a butterflies life. Literally would make more sense.

**MAYURA** : Soft spot number 3! I mean it works 'SPREAD MY FEATHERS’ it works as is but again I did say I would give suggestions. Joke suggestion! 'SHAKE MY TAIL FEATHERS’

Actual suggestion would probably be 'LIFT THE TRAIN’ as weird as it sounds, the feathers on the back of a peacock that people call their tails is also called a train.

**RENA ROUGE** : 'LET’S POUNCE’ I don’t hate it but I don’t like it but honestly I did have a hard time coming up with suggestions that didn’t sound funny.

'WEAR THE COAT’ or 'GROW THE COAT’ was the best I could come up with as I did want something to do more with foxes than just pounce. Foxes fur is commonly referred to as their coat, so I took inspiration from that.

**CARAPACE** : 'SHELL ON’ soft spot #4! It’s simple and effective which if you haven’t noticed is something I appreciate! Joke suggestions is literally just singing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song (anyone will do) or 'KOWABUNGA’

'OUT OF SHELL’ is what I decided on, it may sound weird but I have reasons! Coming out of the shell so to speak would be the hero version of the wearer and the end phrase could be 'BACK IN SHELL’ where the wearer goes back to hiding who they are.

**QUEEN BEE** : another one that I don’t hate but I’m not entirely fond of either. But it does do it’s job I’ll give it that 'BUZZ ON’

Suggestion is literally just because I think it would be fun to say everytime 'QUEEN ME’ come on, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t have fun saying that.

**VIPERION** : 'SCALES SLITHER’……..uuuuuuuuuuuggghghjjsjsiajahshs SCALES DON’T MOTHERTRUCKING SLITHER GOT DAMN. I hate it. I despise it.

I have three suggestions. 'SHED SKIN’ shedding the old skin for the new, i.e shedding their civilian look for their hero look. 'FANGS BEARED’ just for funsies, 'CHARM ME’ or just 'CHARM’ I chose this because snake charmers and how snakes follow their movement and it would fit with Luka’s noddle dance.

**RYUUKO/RYUKO** : 'BRING THE STORM’……I mean…why? Out of everything. I get that it’s trying to tie in with the powers but it is just unnecessarily convoluted! Like sure it sounds cool but you’re heading into Hawkmoth level of extra.

Suggestions! I didn’t have many, I honestly was stuck with this one. Anyways just sing the American Dragon Jake Long theme song and boom transformed! 'ELEMENTAL STORM’ I mean it’s not bad but not the best, but eh. Or 'RAIN CLOUDS’ idk this one was hard my dudes

**PEGASUS** : 'FULL GALLOP’ it works! I mean it does it’s job but idk it’s not my favorite but I do like the end transformation phrase! 'DISMOUNT’ that’s a great one. This was another one I had a difficult time coming up with suggestions but I shall give some.

'TROT ON’ simple horses trot XD I know I’m sooooo creative. Or maybe even just 'GALLOP’ it works the same as full gallop I think.

Edit: 'LET’S MOUNT’ suggested by [@capribornio](https://tmblr.co/mPE-3ttuxVb9HTsVK6FprdQ) which sounds really good thanks for the suggestion!

**RIN SEOIGE/KING MONKEY** : 'SHOW TIME’ it’s cute and honestly I had trouble with this one too. It is one I have a small soft spot for.

Joke suggestions! 'GO BANANAS’ 'MONKEY BUSINESS’ yup love them. Anywho one suggestion that is actually serious (though not proud of) is 'HANG TAIL’ the image that always comes to mind with monkeys is them using their tails to hang from places. I got nothing else XD

**MULTIMOUSE** : hshsushjsjsjsjsb 'LET’S GET SQUEAKY’ it’s cute! But no. Honey no. I love Multimouse, absolutely adore her but that phrase just does not cut it.

Joke suggestions! 'GET SNEAKY’ 'HICKORY DICKORY DOCK’ My actual suggestion is going to sound like a joke but I think it would be good. 'ALL FOR ONE’ and end phrase would be 'ONE FOR ALL’ AND SHE COULD HAVE CALLED HERSELF MOUSEKETEER!!!! HOW CUTE WOULD THAT HAVE BEEN!?!?!?

**BUNNIX** : 'CLOCK WISE’ look I love this one especially because it ties in with the powers and that is cool as heck.

Joke suggestions, sing all of Cotton eyed Joe. 'FLUFF TIME’ pfft. Okay okay but actual suggestion would probably have to be 'HOP ALONG’ or '0’ CLOCK’ this was another difficult one my friends.


	4. Adrien Sancoeur AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little AU of Nathalie finally opening her eyes and seeing just how unhinged Gabriel is, and just how much it has been hurting Adrien.

So I’ve had this idea going around in my head for a long time, it’s not completely filled in but I did want to share it.

So at first Nathalie is totally down to help Gabriel with the whole being Hawkmoth thing but she still tries to make sure Adrien is happy, and she’s hoping Gabriel will start to do the same but as time passes she realizes he doesn’t care about either of them. He pretends to but in reality he doesn’t, he pretended to care when she started to get sick when she used the Peacock Miraculous, he pretended to care about his son multiple times, only to be manipulating him and everyone around them. Of course she notices how pressured Adrien is with all his extracurriculars and jobs and how he is suffering due to Gabriel’s neglect.

So she does what she should have done since the beginning, she takes a stand and demands that either Gabriel tells Adrien about him being Hawkmoth or she takes Adrien away from Gabriel and raises him instead. Gabriel at this point is so consumed with being Hawkmoth and reviving Emilie that he doesn’t even think twice about letting Nathalie take Adrien. He doesn’t think about the repercussions he’ll face until it’s to late. Until there are reporters at his gate everyday for a week trying to question him why Adrien was taken from him, why Adrien would no longer be a model and why one Lila Rossi is the new face of the Agreste Brand.

Nathalie, of course, tells Adrien who his father is, Adrien had to stay home from school for a week when that happened. After that he decides he no longer wants to be attached to his father in anyway and begs Nathalie to let him take her last name since she is more a parent to him than his father ever was, and if he admitted it, also his mother. He missed her, god he missed her but she was just his mother, not a Maman, Nathalie always held that title.

Nathalie actually cried when he asked but she of course, said yes, everyone in school is shocked, Lila is pissed beyond all belief because, what’s the point of working with Gabriel now? Simone (Gorilla) quits and drives Nathalie and Adrien around whenever they want, it’s routine and he really likes Adrien and he enjoyed working with Nathalie so it wasn’t a hard decision. Adrien finally learns that it’s okay to say no to Lila and Chloe clinging to him, he realizes that Lila isn’t going to change and breaks down to Nathalie that he was scared that he lost Marinette, but Nathalie helps him dethrone Lila. She also wants to work more with Marinette and help her set up her site because she knows the girl has potential.

Mayura is no more, but there’s a new Peacock and Nathalie can only feel vaguely sorry for Miss Rossi being roped into the “Grande Scheme”


	5. Silencer AU/Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says! Just with more Lukanette and shenanigans sprinkled in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: for Bob Roth? INFINITE, I AM THE DEAD SEA   
> Fluff: Hopefully very

Anywho, loved the episode, hated the akuma design, ~~but that’s the usual~~

My lukanette brain was on and I thought what if after Luka aka Silencer confessed to Marinette and promised he would keep her safe and use his powers for good he’s about to leave but he thinks better of it and scoops up Marinette so she can go with him to confront Both Roth. It also doubles as him getting to protect her so he counts it as a win win, Marinette is freaking out because she needs to go transform.

Bob Roth still uses her to block Silencer and Luka’s anger levels rise, Bob Roth managed to make him hurt Marinette, albeit temporarily, he’s still pissed. He of course gives Marinette her voice back but the whole situation just further affirms that he has to be the one to protect Marinette, at first he was going to hide her somewhere safe but not anymore.

Plagg notices Marinette being carried o the rooftops with the akuma and he is rightfully freaking out and Adrien’s just like, “Oh no Plagg that akuma has my very good friend Marinette! Let’s go!” Plagg fights every urge to scream into the void. Bob Roth is basically following the timeline of the actual episode of being captured and what not, but Marinette is still trying to convince Luka to let her go and hide so she can transform and in comes Chat Noir who is like “I’ll rescue you princess!”

Que angry Silencer fighting Chat and putting Marinette down for a second, which she takes as her only time to run away and transform. Neither boys notice until Chat calls for his Cataclysm and caves in part of the room, where Marinette should have been. Silencer is panicking and calling out her name in every voice he collected while Adrien is just staring numbly before he too starts to panic. Marinette ran into Bob Roth and still duct taped him to a chair because he deserved it.

She gets into the room to see both boys desperately going through the debris, though it pains her she uses the change to defeat Silencer. Bob Roth still confesses but in my version he and XY face consequences! But anyways Ladybug goes to do their fist bump with Chat but he’s still in panic mode and he’s almost about to transform back but he’s babbling about Marinette and that she should be there and now Luka is worried so Ladybug is like, “She’s fine I told her to hide I’ll go get her!”

Marinette runs in dramatically and before Chat can even think to run towards her and make sure she’s okay Luka beats him to it and he’s apologizing and begging for her forgiveness even though he doesn’t know what he did but he also confesses to her again as he did as Silencer and Adrien stands there in shock before his ring starts beeping more incessantly and he scurries off.

Marinette is blushy but Luka assures her she doesn’t have to respond to his confession right away.

Kitty Section still gets to perform too!


	6. Weredad AU/Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weredad but with a better tower and what not XD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: I think medium at best, it's more so salt towards character's and how they are being written.

Loved this episode actually but I feel like it could have been better so here are my changes!

Ahem! So it starts basically the same but we cut out the creepy line about Adrien’s lips when LB hits the billboard because I am sick and tired of Marinette’s crush being written like a creepy stalker crush. Sick. Of. It. A lot of episodes have the potential of being the one that Chat learns that there is a time and place to flirt, more so when a Lady has specified on numerous occasions that she is not interested in you, but I think this one can pack a lot of weight into it.

The weight? Marinette being hurt, or at least the thought. This goes back to my Silencer AU a bit, like the reason he went numb and panicked then was because what happens in this episode. I found it weird that Chat wouldn’t at least be a little worried that the giant donut thing crashed into Marinette’s room, Ladybug is freaking out because she can hear her dad shouting for her in the house that keeps getting wrecked because Chat thinks it’s the perfect time to flirt and ask her out or try to steal a kiss. Battle goes about the same but when the Miraculous Ladybug Cure goes out, Tom doesn’t find fake Marinette but he does see the empty bed and panics.

Meanwhile Ladbug is hugging baby August to her and trying to keep her voice happy to not scare him but she’s scolding Chat on his behavior and asking if he thinks this is a game, if he thinks the family that lives there isn’t important? She passes baby August to Chat and tells him to take August home, she feels bad about the cold tone but she’s seriously pissed. Chat finally let’s the battle play out and he nearly drops to his knees at the memory of how wrecked the bakery and house looked moments ago and that Marinette and her parents probably got hurt.

So he leaps up to the balcony where he sees Marinette in her pajamas looking at him and August in worry, he misreads the worry as her being worried about him and Ladybug rather that the actual worry that he saw her talking to Tikki. Even though he’s still holding baby August he rushes to hug Marinette and see if she’s okay, that’s around the time Tom realizes Marinette’s not in her bed but he hears voices on her balcony and sees Chat hugging her and he still jumps to conclusions that they are in love and invites Chat to brunch, Marinette only agrees because she feels guilty about worrying her dad but she does try to tell him they are not in love.

Lalalalala next day! Marinette is still convinced Chat won’t show, but Adrien believed Tom and thought that Marinette was in love with him so he only goes to reject her, like the actual brunch goes. Only Marinette is still trying to tell her father she doesn’t love Chat while Chat is trying to do the same with her. Finally he confesses like in the episode, only this time Marinette doesn’t have to pretend to be upset because she is, she snaps at Chat Noir that she wasn’t in love with him and she can’t believe he would jump to that conclusion, her parents try to tell her it’s okay to be upset but she doesn’t need to deny it. She gets more mad and snaps again that she had heard the fight and had seen Chat flirting and not fighting and how she could’ve died because of him (not true but she is really angry and the stress is getting to her) she ends her rant with, “I thought I could trust you with my life Chat, like with Evillustrator, I thought you were my friend, I thought wrong.”

She doesn’t have to fake her tears. Tikki thinks it was harsh but she understands it needed to be said, but she does scold Marinette for the way she did it. Tom finally sees what was going on and is pissed off that he trusted the life of his daughter to Chat, he thought Chat would protect her, but he realizes he can’t trust anyone to do that, not even the heroes of Paris. Chat leaves and Tom gets akumatized into Weredad. Instead of the vine prison, Marinette’s room turns into a tower covered in the vines.

The vines do spread everywhere close by basically and if the thorns are touched, people fall into a deep sleep. The vines start to grow and spread though, rather than just staying in the area. The inside of the tower in like the endless staircases from the Labyrinth. Her and Tikki still can’t find one another so Marinette tells Tikki to tell Master Fu while Marinette tries to find a way out.

Chat is still fighting with Weredad after he promised Sabine he would do better and he would start by saving Marinette and earning her trust back. Tikki has to inform him that Ladybug is put of commission because she accidentally got touched by one of the thorns but that she was there to help and purify the akuma. Chat is distressed but he will fight however long he needs to. The crowd of people that have gathered (friends and family of Marinette and her parents who are worried) to watch and there are some who read the plaque at the bottom of the tower before trying to free Marinette themselves. The whole class (except Lila) tries but end up being put to sleep, Luka tries, Jagged Stone tries, even Fang tries but they all end up asleep. Alya would try but she’s livestreaming and begging Ladybug to help her bestie please!

Marinette does end up finding the rose herself again after nearly getting touched by thorns, the tower vanishes and they’re free falling like before. Tikki finds Marinette and the akuma and goes to purify it. The ending happens the same basically expect all of Marinette’s friends and family rush into the bakery after the cure is sent out to check on her. Chat checks on her then and later on at night and they have a long conversation about being a hero and about his actions towards Ladybug. Marinette in turn confesses to liking a boy like that but having decided to try and move on and just bring his friend above anything else.

Chat admires that and tries to figure out who the boy is but figures out that Marinette is stubborn and won’t tell, the episode ends with Chat shyly asking if they’re still friends and when Mari agrees he cries and they hug and the end!

JUST GIVE ME DEVELOPMENT PLEASE


	7. Please Give Me Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A salt idea that I want to write, it would include Lila salt and class salt, but this is really just an idea that is not very fleshed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: I'm going to say max, but it doesn't go in detail but this is a salt idea. So I would sy salt is heavily implied.

Some context to this: This was an idea based off another idea posted by virgil-is-a-cutie, where Marinette is tired of her class and when Lila threatens her in the bathroom she just doesn't care.

Like Mari is getting tired of them and she feels bad because she’s only ever wanted friends since Chloe’s reign left her basically alone in the class before Alya arrived, but she realizes her “friends” only hang out with her when they want something or push her to do things, they don’t listen to her and she just really doesn’t want to be friends with them anymore but she doesn’t want to come across as mean.

She’s scared they’ll stop being friendly to her all together and she can’t handle that, so when Lila threatens her she sees it as an opportunity. Maybe she tells Lila to please go for it or she acts like she’s scared of the possibility. At first she feels horrible for playing along but she reasons it can stand to be a test. If they’re really her friends they’ll stick by her and her fear of them using her would be her anxiety talking.

Tikki fully supports her because she’s seen how exhausted her chosen is after having to deal with her class representative duties on too of her commissions and add in all the favors her classmates ask of her, Tikki can tell she’s close to burning out and she doesn’t want that. So she encourages Marinette to do this test and reassures her that it is for the best. Tikki realizes that the class may not be the best environment for her Bug.

Tikki isn’t really surprised that they turn on Marinette but she tries to be supportive of Marinette when she tries to convince her friends that Lila is lying because Marinette really doesn’t want to see the worst in people. Eventually Marinette recognizes they really weren’t her friends, and yeah she’s sad but there’s this relief of not having to severe ties with them herself. Maybe she switches classes in the end?


	8. Animan AU/rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by an anon on my tumblr. Power change, and reason for akumatization change! Some salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: Medium, the salt is at the writers and designs, not any characters.

Oooooo okay hard one right off the bat!

Now first off I will say this was not one of my fav episodes. Mainly for reason of akumatization and akuma design and name as well. Why the reason? Well because it’s literally a grown ass man getting so offended that this teenage boy thinks he can outrun a panther and just being a dumb boyo. Like dude you have kids, you know how teenagers can be and yet this one teenage boy makes you so mad you get possessed by a magic butterfly. Design wise! ITS LAZY AS ALL HELL!! LIKE HUR DE DUR I’M ANIMAN I CAN SHIFT INTO ANIMALS SO HAHAHAHA.

No. That’s lazy, not clever. Like he should have had a proper akumatized design and then shifted or not shift at all but have all the animals at his beck and call. Name…Animan…like okay I know what they were going for, like animorph and animals and hahahaha he’s a man! That’s dumb sorry not sorry. They could have called him King of the Jungle or something.

Now starting off we can keep Nino’s crush on Mari because that was cute as hell but I do wish we had seen evidence of it happening y'know? Like little things, and Adrien notices and this episode is where he finally like draws the line and tells Nino, “I know Marinette is awesome and you like her dude, but you can’t stare at her from across the room behind a wall like a creep. Just go talk to her! It’s just Marinette!” Nino denies because yeah it’s just Marinette but at the same time it’s not JUST Marinette. Adrien still wants to help be wingman and still comes up with the Zoo thing only because Adrien overheard Alya telling Kim and Max about the new panther her dad was talking about. Marinette and Alya are still being teenage girls and giggling over the magazine because while I do hate how Marinette’s crush on Adrien is written, that is one thing I’m sure a teenage girl would do if her crush was famous. Like hell I had magazines of Leo DiCaprio and others when I was a young teen because I had a big crush on them.

Basically the entire double not date still happens because that’s some good teenage shenanigans. But Alya’s dad doesn’t get akumatized over something so stupid. Like Kim spooking the panther into either hurting herself or almost, or accidentally pushing Mr. Cesaire down, he gets mad not because a dumb teen was making fun of his panther but because he asked him to stop and he didn’t and now he had to calm her down all over again since she had already been on edge with the move and all.

He gets turned into Animan T_T or!!! He turns into Wild Beast (play on wildebeest ), or King of the Jungle. Who has the power Call of the Wild where he can either still shift into any animal or can control any animal. I would limit it to any animal in the zoo because, while I love the T-Rex it was more for showing off than anything. Like yeah it was the apex predator but how would it have helped him fight the heroes???? Like CHOMP CHOMP MY ARMS ARE TINY BUT MY JAW IS MIGHTY.

Also I would not have Alya and Nino automatically be in a relationship after this ordeal because that is just unrealistic. But I do think that would be the perfect time to realize they like the other and then afterwards maybe go on a date to see if that connection is still there or if it was just a heat of the moment thing from being locked in a cage with them for so long. I still want Nino to tell Marinette he had a crush on her but he realized that he wanted her more as a friend than anything. GIVE ME DEVELOPMENT. I CRAVE IT

Let the kids have time to work through the crushes and develop other relationships. Maybe this episode is also where Adrien decides to pay more attention to Marinette. Not in a romantic sense though (maybe) more of wow Marinette is pretty awesome. (More awesome than I previously thought.) Kind of thing. But yeah!

For me I would ditch the T-Rex no matter how cool it was because in the end it was anticlimactic. For that battle I would rather maybe he have the Call of the Wild power but also the shifting power but like to change shape he has to touch one of the animals he wishes to switch into. He is surrounded in a circle of all the animals he’s impossible to get to especially while shifting. Ladybug still has to jump into the belly of the beast so to speak, she throws herself into the middle of the danger still so they can still have that dramatic moment. I don’t know what the lucky charm would be but I would prefer all that to the actual episode.


	9. Now That Plagg Nows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy thought about Plagg and Marinette after he saw that she was Ladybug in Dark Owl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: This be Sugar

Now that he knows who Mari is, i want him to introduce himself to her. Like he’s genuinely curious about Tikki’s charge and what Adrien’s obsession is all about so he decides his best time to do this is when they are at school. During a class he zooms on over to Marinette’s little purse where Tikki is and oh boyyyyy, she is furious. Of course she tries to push him out but it’s lunch time and Marinette is already on her way home. The bakery is busy for lunch time do her parents just wave to her and get mom tells her that her lunch is sitting in the microwave for her so that it would stay warm. Marinette kisses her mom on the cheek as thanks and “sneaks” a cheese Danish on her way up. So when she’s heating up her lunch she places the cheese Danish, coincidentally it’s a Camembert honey Danish, Plagg smells his one true love and zooms the fuck out of Marinette’s purse over to it.

Of course, Marinette notices and just stares because, that’s….not…….Tikki???? She’s incredibly confused and looks at Tikki who is chasing Plagg around as he hugs the Danish near and dear to him. And so she asks who Plagg is and he answers that he’s Chat Noir’s Kwami. Marinette is understandably worried about Chat knowing who she is and what if there’s an akuma attack???? Plagg tells her not to worry, and somehow convinces her he didn’t mean to end up in her purse and that it was an honest mistake. Tikki is having none of his shit but Marinette thinks he is so cute. So she spends her lunch with the two Kwami’s and is honestly enjoying it. Plagg is actually enjoying himself as well and it’s always nice to see Tikki after so long, and he loves Mari! She’s great company and feeds him yummy things. Plagg never really knew why Adrien always obsessed over Ladybug, but getting to know her he kind of understands.

So when it’s time to go back to school he’s a little sad, but on the way out Marinette sneaks him another Danish and winks at him when she makes sure no one is watching and says, “ One for the road my petite chaton.”

And Plagg knows! He knows he loves this girl and will definitely throw down for her. So they’re back at school and before heading to class, Marinette hands Plagg the Danish and gives him a kiss on the cheek and tells him to be careful on his way back to Chat. He stupidly smiles at her and promises on his soul that he will be and then he waits for Adrien who is freaking out about him being gone but Plagg doesn’t even feel remotely sorry. He gives him the excuse that he had accidentally gotten stuck in Marinette’s purse and just completely gushes about Mari to him. And Adrien is so confused??? And a little jealous that Plagg got to hangout with Mari???

And from then on Plagg keeps trying to get Adrien to take him to Marinette’s parent’s bakery so he can get a Danish. And yes, he does still “accidentally” finds himself in Marinette’s purse.


	10. Syren AU/Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This rewrite was requested by an anon who also had some problems with the episode so there is salt, specifically Adrien salt, but again the salt i hold for him is more so how he's written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: They be at full power cap'n!

Syren! So I have two different rewrites for this a Sadrien one and a Redemption Adrien one for all of y'all. Because I had a problem with Syren too anon! And with how Adrien acted.

I know people have pardoned his behavior because “he hates being left out! His dad leaves him out of so much! It’s not fair, his attitude is valid!” It’s really not. People died. And I know it’s just a cartoon and such but if this happened in a Marvel/DC movie or comic people would be talking about it more. And people were just mad at Marinette and Fu for not telling Adrien, more so Marinette even though it wasn’t her secret to tell!

Bad Ending (Sadrien): Episode plays out like normal with the movie and such and the flooding, Marinette fighting and going to find Fu. Adrien recalling his transformation and taking off the ring, giving Plagg an ultimatum, except Plagg isn’t panicked like he was in the show, like he is but he’s more mad than anything. He puffs up and looks behind Adrien to see Master Fu, his gaze hardens as he turns to Adrien. “Then give me the ring Adrien.”

Adrien obviously isn’t expecting that, he’s expecting to get his way, meanwhile Master Fu had been thinking that Chat Noir was ready to learn about him and more about his powers but hearing the boy give his kwami an ultimatum and almost taking off his ring while there are people in danger and people dying. He realizes that maybe he chose wrong so he transforms into Jade Turtle, he doesn’t trust Adrien enough to see his actual face. He clears his throat and Adrien turns around, he doesn’t expect another Miraculous holder and for them to see his “secret identity”

Master Fu is holding his hand out expectantly but Adrien just holds his hand to his chest with his other hand over it and he keeps saying he didn’t mean it but Plagg is having none of that. “No. You did mean it, I thought you were alright kid…I thought you were a good kitten, normally I wouldn’t intervene, or give my opinion as human stuff is none of my business. But this? This isn’t okay. You are throwing a temper tantrum while people are out there drowning!”

The more Plagg goes on, the more his eyes glow greener and brighter, energy is sizzling around him and the ring on Adrien’s finger is beginning to burn. Master Fu is just standing there because who is he to intervene between a god and their chosen? He’ll step in when the moment is right. Adrien is trying to justify his actions and such and he’s trying to convince them both that they can discuss this after the fight because Ladybug probably needs him, but Plagg is having none of that because really? He doesn’t want Adrien near Tikki and her Bug. Plagg keeps going on then just turns to Fu and says, “I renounce him as my holder.”

Adrien can’t handle the burn of the ring and he watches as it launches off his finger and lands in the water but Plagg goes after it and comes back up to Fu and tells him to hurry up and let him transform so he can help the Bug and Fu wants to argue but really they don’t have time so he let’s Plagg transform and Fu turns to Adrien and just shakes his head and is like “She vouched for you and said you were ready…I thought you were ready…we were wrong.” And leaves and Adrien is trying not to cry because he didn’t mean it!

Redemption Adrien: It’s basically the same as above and Plagg still tells off Adrien but Adrien is actually listening and looks horrified and around because yeah, people are probably dead out there and here he was throwing a tantrum. Master Fu still transforms and hands Adrien the transformation Camembert stiffly and tells him they will talk about his behavior later. Before he leaves though he tells Adrien that Ladybug thought he was worthy and she could trust him but maybe she should reevaluate that.

Adrien is trying not to cry but he swears he will do better and Plagg can feel it but for now baby steps, Adrien had a lot of work to do.

So yeah! I would also change the powerups….because like…why???? They’re not cool, like the costume changes are but Tikki and Plagg having to change in order for the power ups to happen is kind of dumb. At the moment I don’t know what I would change it to.


	11. My Add On For The False Chat AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off the idea Miraculous-of-salt introduced us to on Tumblr, and with a twist suggested by thegayestasexual so you can kind of guess this is a salt idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: Here There Be Salt of the Highest Sort
> 
> I am actually so down to take a shot at this idea but maybe at a later time, maybe after i finish another fic that is close to being done.

Oh my god I am HERE for this for either Darius or Felix to be the false Chat (mainly because my felinette heart would sinnnnngggg) and Darius sounds so interesting in the notes!

I do like the thought that neither Darius nor Lila outright say he is Chat Noir but they imply it heavily. Lila hired Darius thinking she is very smooth because now people couldn’t say she wasn’t Ladybug’s best friend if she’s hanging around Chat.

But smitten kitten Darius turns on Lila and tells Marinette that Lila was blackmailing him to be civil with her in class because she found out his identity. Marinette believes him and wants to protect her Chaton and tries to get him away from Lila as much as she can during school, to add fuel to the fire he starts to act super uncomfortable around Lila, maybe even flinching when she calls his name, maybe the other students start to notice. This can be the start to her downfall, because why would Chat Noir be wary and uncomfortable around Ladybug’s best friend? Lila tries to save face by admitting she lied about him being Chat Noir and hired him, but everyone points out she nor Darius actually said he was Chat Noir. Adrien is there trying to convince everyone that Lila was telling the truth and this person isn’t Chat Noir. Everyone kind of not trusting Adrien at that point, like they at first thought he was just jealous of Darius because of the attention he was getting and with how much Marinette and Darius have been hanging out with one another.

Everyone just thinks Adrien finally came around and has a crush on Marinette and that’s why he’s doing what he’s doing. Everyone had had doubts about Lila and her claims about Marinette because of how much Darius enjoys being around her, like Chat Noir calls her princess and literally is always smiling this dopey smile around her so what is going on? That could be the first seed of doubt against Lila. Lila didn’t account for her actor to fall in love with Marinette and tries to reign him in because they are supposed to rule the class and get rid of Marinette but he refuses and threatens her that he will tell everyone that she is nothing more than a stalker to him and Ladybug and that she is blackmailing him, and he’ll even add on that she is working with Hawkmoth.

He had his suspicions but with how she acts after he says that it basically confirms his thoughts. Lila is literally at a stalemate because she would be ruined, but really it’s a lose lose either way because Darius was already planning on bringing her down for Marinette!


	12. Copycat AU/Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite requested by anon with a pinch of salt! I just like character development and i crave it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: a pinch!

Copycat is actually an episode I really like and yet don’t. I like the idea and such, like Adrien was responsible for an akumatization for once, what I didn’t like is that he didn’t learn anything. There were no consequences besides the akuma! Like he didn’t even feel bad that he caused an akuma! Everytime Marinette did, she was always remorseful or scolded for her behavior.

Everyone acted like it wasn’t his fault, when it was. I bet you that Theo wouldn’t have been akumatized if Chat hadn’t said anything, sure he was upset about Ladybug not showing up but he wasn’t close to being akumatized. If I remember correctly Chat even got mad at Ladybug for not being at the reveal which really isn’t fair because she does have a life outside of being a superhero and he doesn’t know if she had something happen. Which something did but it was another ‘Let’s embarrass Marinette just for the heck of it’ moments and I hate that. I’ve said it before. It’s awful writing. I’ve had a crush when I was Marinette’s age and I did embarrassing stuff around that crush but nothing like the pure humiliation the writers put Marinette through.

Instead of the voicemail going through or whatever I would like if Marinette’s reason for not being there is because she is helping her parents or something like that, instead of her having to be embarrassed when put in an episode with Adrien. Like when he’s adding into episodes that aren’t centered around him, he’s always doing something with his time and not trying to get Ladybug’s attention in ways like Marinette does with Adrien. Or maybe she had to babysit Manon since Nadja had to cover the event. Please just something to cut the second-hand embarrassment I suffer from in every episode (well almost every episode)

Chat still causes the akuma the same way he did, the fight goes the same way, but I want Theo to tell Ladybug what Chat said, I want her to be mad, I want her to chastise him because she has said multiple times that they are not together and that she is in love with someone else. I want Theo to be interviewed by Nadja or someone and tell them why he was akumatized and what went down in his studio. Or him going to an akuma support group and talking about it and people being mad on Ladybug and Theo’s behalf.

The negative view on Chat isn’t completely washed away and Adrien had to take a step back and really think about his actions and learn from it.


	13. Reflekta AU/Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally did a rewrite for Reflekta instead of Reflekdoll as the anon wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: Small

This is literally one of my favorite episodes.

Okay first off I would change the design and powers. Like I still want her to make people a reflection of her but in more ways than one. Maybe the longer you look like her the more you act like her or reflect her. Maybe you only start to reflect a different part of her like Raven in Teen Titans where she is split into different versions of herself.

I really want to see an angry Rose tell off not only Chloe and Sabrina but Bustier and Mister Damocles along with the rest of the class because what they did was not right whatsoever. Mlle Bustier knew that Juleka was in the bathroom yet she said nothing. M Damocles is too easily swayed and overlooked a missing student all because of money, like what of something happened to her? Like most just akumatization, that’s super negligence on the school’s part. I really like that Marinette tried to fix it by stealing the sdcard XD like I feel like it was something that Plagg would have approved of. Fight pretty much goes the same except Chat is really trying to not become Reflekta because he doesn’t know what part of her he’ll reflect and he doesn’t want to hurt Ladybug.

End of episode basically goes the same except Adrien convinced the photographer to do another shot after the day but in the school after Marinette voiced her idea, he also convinced Chloe to be in the picture the way the photographer instructed to begin with because the ending is sweet but dumb because either version of the photos used, a student(s) would be missing. Official one Juleka is missing, unofficial one would was Chloe and Sabrina missing and Adrien wants everyone to be together!

They do end up taking photos in the park for fun, the photographer does it because he’s never seen Adrien so happy so he rejects payment as an apology of the mishap (it’s his excuse actually)

Day ends and I just really wanted a scene where Adrien just barges into his Father’s work studio and Gabriel and Nathalie are full ready to ask just what he thinks he’s doing and all Adrien says is “PLATFORM HEELS AND JUST HIGH HEELS PLAINLY SHOULD BE ILLEGAL.” and just dramatically exit.


	14. Reflekdoll AU/Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrite that phoenidaisy asked/pointed out that I had confused the previous anon's request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: A little above Medium, Salt towards how characters are written

Ah see I didn’t catch that, thank you for telling me I did the wrong episode. Anyways let’s get into Reflekdoll!

First and foremost let’s talk about Juleka, I totally love her as a character and all but they use her shyness somewhat as comic relief. Examples being Dark Blade,Gigantitan, and of coure, Reflekta. As someone who suffers from social anxiety it kind of made me mad, it still does but that’s besides the point. This episode was supposed to be her trying to overcome that shyness to do something that she dreams of doing. This episode gets some kudos from me for showing the sibling relationship between Juleka and Luka. Juleka has a little pressure on her to begin with though because of it.

Some may disagree with me on that, Luka didn’t intentionally place pressure on her but Juleka is taking his advice and she tries to through with the whole model thing because it’s not just her dream, she doesn’t want to disappoint Luka. We all now he wouldn’t be disappointed in her, and Juleka probably knows it too, but anxiety is like that folks. For the sake of the episode this will all be the same but I do want to change something(s) or there to be actual effects of causes on this gosh darn show.

Enter in my problem number 2 (as Juleka’s portrayal being 1) Alya, Adrien, and the All Timr Betrayal. Am I being dramatic? Yes! But I’m a dramatic person! I flourish in it. Anyways, Alya, I get she’s just trying to be helpful but the reality is she wasn’t, and this was another example of an instance where she shouldn’t have forced Marinette into something she showed clear disinterest in. This photoshoot wasn’t just for shits and giggles. It was for Marinette’s future website. Alya knew that. Yet she still tried to make it into a matchmaking session. Adrien should have said no. I know shoppers may be mad at me saying that but Adrien is a professional model, and what do professional models have? Contracts. Gabriel doesn’t seem the type to just let Adrien model for anyone and we’ve only seen Adrien model for Gabriel brand things. It’s safe to assume that it’s in his contract. He may be an Agreste but Gabriel is professional and would absolutely have Adrien on a contract. I imagine in the contract is states he is only to model the Gabriel brand or any brand Gabriel approved of as he is a minor. Marinette could have been sued if Adrien did model for her and the pictures were used. You can say they’re friends all you want and point out that it would be immature of Gabriel to do so but I argue that Gabriel is that immature and it’s not a matter of Adrien modeling it’s about his Brand and his brand is the second most important thing to him besides the miraculi (I refuse. REFUSE. To say miraculouses. It’s dumb and I hate it)

So Adrien should have said no, which could have resulted in Alya trying to get him to do it despite him saying he can’t and maybe it takes the a while to the point where they can’t do the shoot anymore resulting in Juleka’s akumatization. The Miraculous mix up could still be accomplished let’s say Adrien gave in last minute, the only thing he takes off is the ring, Marinette took off the earrings and boom Reflekdoll happens they run out without thinking, leaving their Miraculous behind. Same situation happens where Mari and Adrien get shot by the ray and Plagg and Tikki go off with their Miraculous to find their holders. The mix up happens and we still get Mister Bug (hate the name) and Lady Noire. Now the other option is it starts off the same as the actual episode, Adrien agrees because he wants to help out his good friend Marinette. But Marinette resists and is mad at Alya because she told Alya to not involve Adrien, not only because that is super messed up to Juleka but because Marinette actually wanted to get work done and Alya knows how she is around Adrien. Marinette giving in because of Alya and everything else and she doesn’t want another friend hurt and the mix up happens again.

Fight is basically the same for each version. Except Adrien is called either Lady Beetle or Red Beetle. SOMETHING OTHER THAN MISTER BUG! That sounds like a name a kid would give a superhero. (“Hey Manon what would you call Ladybug is she was a boy?” “Weird question mom, but I shall answer and his name shall be Mister Bug.” “Thank you for your time Manon.” “Always a pleasure mom.”) His design was legit though, that was a great suit! (So why couldn’t they do that for Ladybug?????????????) Lady Noire is cute I like the name, it makes sense and doesn’t make me want to rip my hair out, i would have also been okay with Kitty Noire, Kitten Nuit etc. BUT THAT SUIT!? it was nice I guess but simple, and I love Mari but that green did not work well with her, they should have given the outfit Blue highlights and such! And maybe made it not as simple??? Like they give Adrien armor, they couldn’t have given Marinette some flare????? The suit for Mari is my only complaint switch wise. I loved the fact that Marinette got to relax somewhat during the fight and actually have fun with it, which is why I don’t understand why so many people were mad at her and being mean, like she was just doing what Chat Noir does! But because she does it she’s suddenly unprofessional and mean?? Huh, cause that makes sense. Adrien getting frustrated? Thank you for giving the boy some emotions other than Happy or fondly annoyed or lovesick. It was great that they both got a feel of what the other has to do in a fight and it shows that they have the wrong Miraculous but are trying. It shows us that they are the right people for their given Miraculous.

Now I know you wanted shippy stuff but honestly that’s one thing I would change for the episode, it being less focused on them and more on Juleka as this was supposed to be about her, give me her mom seeing the giant doll and knowing it’s her baby and rushing over along with Luka. Luka asking what happened and Rose telling him what happened. I’m not saying this just because I love Luka, but because, this started out with him and Juleka. Maybe have him think it’s his fault and try to apologize to her and that’s what makes her hesitate and that’s what helps Adrien and Mari get inside the doll and what not. Maybe her shooting her mom with the ray and pausing because she didn’t want to do that to her mom. Maybe Juleka is the one who breaks free from Mayura and when she does Mari and Adrien get to her akumatized object. Also give me shorter time limits after they each use their special power because they are not using the right Miraculous and the Miraculous knows that. Maybe they can’t hold the transformation as long as they would normally be able to. I can see Mari looking at “Chat” and the changes he made to her suit and being like “That’s actually super cool” and complementing him on it and next time we see her, we get a suit upgrade.

And finally the end of the episode. Instead of Juleka and Adrien modeling, which I have nothing against but again the whole model contract thing and the fact he has to go, I want to change. Adrien does leave and he feels super bad for it but maybe this is the thing that makes him asl his dad to maybe help out Marinette or give him pointers to give to her, or maybe even him asking his dad if he could work with other designers like with the hat competition. End of with either Juleka and Luka, Juleka and Rose, or Juleka and Marinette. The Juleka and Luka would be cute because the episode started with the siblings and it can end with the siblings and it would still show off Marinette’s designs on both females and males. Juleka and Rose because it would be nice to see the couple look on them and it would show a same sex couple which would be super cool and cute as i think they could totally pull it off. And Juleka and Marinette would be cool because it would show people that Marinette wears her designs herself and is proud of them and the added bonus of Marinette and Juleka having a heart to heart while changing or after the shoot and Marinette asling Juleka to model more for her. And maybe an apology from Alya to Marinette or Juleka or both after Marinette apologizes to Juleka. Maybe a group apology? Idk just…an apology please. Kids need to know that some actions have consequences and it’s okay to admit you were wrong and friends do apologize to one another.

But yeah! I did like the episode overall though! I think we were all looking forward to the swap I just think they could have handled it better.


	15. Chameleon AU/Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another anon request! And full of salt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: Imagine me with like two maracas full of salt and shaking them over a pile of salt

You know i was waiting for this episode to show up, funny enough. First things first I know how much the episode annoyed me, and how much I wanted things to not happen but for the sake of the episode I’ll let the beginning be the same. I want Marinette to be allowed to show more emotion on the show. I know she’s Ladybug and has to be positive. I want us to to see Marinette putting up a front, because it’s not a shock when she said she was tired of never being able to be herself in Miracle Queen, but we were never shown it. I think it would have hit harder if they had shown us Marinette struggling to keep positive. There were moments like Chameleon where there is a glimpse of it but it was fast how her emotions changed, she would have experienced a kind of emotional whiplash after Lila threatened her. 

The lunch conversation goes a little different as I find it hard to believe that Nino would just brush Marinette off, but I do think it would hesitate when Alya said Mari needed proof. I think from that point on he would be on the fence because believing either girl would be like picking a side without all the information and Nino is a chill dude, but after being turned into Bubbler, I think he would think things through more and not try to just jump to conclusions like he had. So while he doesn’t say anything to let Marinette know he believes Lila, he also doesn’t say anything that says he doesn’t. I also think he would be hesitant to say anything against Alya mainly because the relationship is new, he doesn’t want to break up or have a fight about something like this so he keeps quiet, but he reminds himself to check up on what Lila said throughout the day once he’s at home. For the time being he just makes note of what Lila says and what Mari says in return. But lunch is when he really starts to question Lila, and Alya’s speech about checking sources when she has yet to do it herself. Another person on the fence I think would be Juleka, she has anxiety which might make her cautious about people, but at the same time she’s trying to open up to her friends and making more friends. I chalk this up to Luka, the heroes, and Marinette herself. I fully believe that Juleka admires Marinette, and is proud to be her friend. We also have to throw in the fact that she is socially awkward and not used t speaking up. She is first suspicious when Lila makes the claim about saving Jagged Stone’s cat. She and Luka are die hard Jagged fans, they know everything there is to know about him and are some of his biggest fans besides Marinette. Jagged was the thing that brought Juleka and Marinette together and what was the gate that opened up their friendship. She knows Jagged never had a cat, but she wants to give the benefit of the doubt and really, maybe he had at some point had a cat or maybe it was a crew member’s cat that Lila had mistaken as Jagged’s. She also doesn’t want to make assumptions or be too guarded without giving Lila a chance, but she is suspicious and is keeping an eye and ear on Lila. Juleka knows Marinette is a kind soul and wouldn’t be against anyone without reason, but Rose only sees someone in need of help and doesn’t question Lila’s motives, because Rose wants to see the good in everyone and where Riose goes, Juleka will too. So ultimately Juleka is on guard but she won’t ta;l to Rose until she is 100% sure, but that may be difficult for her to do even if she was sure.

Max of course would not believe the napkin thing but I think he is like Juleka, socially awkward. He doesn’t understand social ques, so he relies on Kim when it comes to social things and will usually follow along with what Kim does because he doesn’t want to stand out or be teased. So i think he would be puzzled with what Lila is saying but seeing how everyone else is believing it he just goes with the flow. That is until he is home and asks Markov the probability of what Lila had claimed. After that he is very much on Marinette’s side and tried to get Kim to believe him but Kim kind of thinks this is a situation where Max is confused and doesn’t understand and it puts a strain on their friendship but Max trusts facts and the facts are that Lila is a liar and Marinette is right. 

I think this would be the perfect episode to cause lasting drama, because this show is in desperate need of continuity and lasting effects. I think it’s ridiculous to have everybody believe Lila over Marinette, but only have Adrien believe her. They did it for one thing only, to punish Marinette, it’s the writers favorite thing to do I guess, and in a way I think it’s another way to put Adrien in the position of Golden boy and he could do nothing wrong. His message to stay silent and peaceful isn’t a good thing for children to hear. But that’s what I believe due to experience where i took that route and it did nothing good for me. And this sin’t in anyway a rag on Adrien, just how they write him, and actually I’m fine with him still giving this message at the end only if Marinette had more support from others and we got to hear what they think should be done. That way we see that there are different types of ways to handle the situation. I would still love Marinette to act the same way she did in the end where she didn’t react to Lila’s threat, she brushed her off. I think that was the perfect thing to do.

Akuma wise i think it was cool, I was honestly wanting an akuma with these powers to happen, Lila being the one to get it was brilliant but I do think there should have been something to indicate that the person was really Lila, like maybe the person still had the earring that got possessed on them and that’s how you were able to tell the difference. 

Overall this episode had so much potential and they wasted it. As it stands i think those who would be on Marinette’s side would be Adrien, Nino, Max, Alix, and Juleka, but not all would be vocal or make it known to anyone besides Marinette. I think she would be hurt but ultimately understand why, but knowing she had others on her side would help. Chloe and Sabrina I think would believe Lila at first, but after Miraculer they both are more cautious around her and of what she says. 


	16. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what if Marinette was the one to get hit by an akuma and made it's minion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: I don't think there is any salt here, maybe try the place next door?

You know, we always see Chat becoming possessed and forced to fight with Ladybug, and how she normally handles that with ease. I think it would be the same if the circumstances were reversed, like Ladybug being possessed and forced to fight. I think this because they know each other so well. They know each other’s dynamic and that’s why they are such a great team and why it would be easy to deal with them when they are possessed by akumatized people.

But what if Marinette got possessed/affected by an akumatized person? Look I know, “Marinette is Ladybug so it would be the same!” I don’t believe so. I think we have yet to see the full extent of Marinette’s strength and fighting skills, because she had them before she was Ladybug, being Ladybug just amped them up. Knowing Marinette’s nature, I believe she holds herself back a lot of the time, whether she knows she is doing so or not, maybe because she fears her true strength and abilities? (Which is a common thing with superheroes) Or perhaps because she is embarrassed by it? Either way her holding herself back could be one reason why she is so clumsy, there are other reasons of course but i think holding herself back is a major one. With her being Ladybug, she doesn’t have to hold back as much but I think because she is a superhero that she still does not perform to the best of her abilities because, again they scare her, she doesn’t want to actually hurt anyone and that is similar to a lot of superhero stories. They hold themselves back, unlike villains.

We know she’s super agile/flexible, strong, and knows how to fight. A lot of people speculate this is so because her mother mentions her training in the first season. And a lot of people think it’s training for her fighting style, which I think as well (well that or ballet).

I want to see Marinette get effected by an akumatized person and forced to fight against Chat, because I think the results would be very interesting and intense. Because Chat doesn’t know what to expect from Marinette, because even as Adrien he’s only caught small glimpses of what she can do. I honestly think he would underestimate her until He actual has to fight against her.

He would most likely be hella surprised and think the akuma pumped up her strength of something. I think the akuma would be a teacher of sorts who wanted to help students find and reach their full potential so that’s what the akuma is doing forcibly. And they tell Chat as much, that this is Marinette with no restraints, just all her. And he’s honestly…terrified? But also oddly proud and amazed.

As he’s fighting her though, I want him to realize he is actually familiar with her fighting style, like really familiar. And then it all just kinda clicks that she fights like Ladybug, a really intense Ladybug.

Just a thought that has been floating around for like a good couple months now and I finally decided to share.


	17. The Switch pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark-chocolate-fudge-sweetracer asked   
> How about a body swap of the Kwami Tiki and Plagg to their Miraculous and Mari and Plagg has to stay home and while at school Plagg in Adrien's body hanging out with Tiki and he called Tiki Sugar Cube while everyone looks at them and everyone thinks in the classroom the two are finally dating until the four return to normal and the next day Alya and the gang congratulates the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: No Salt we only sell Fluff here. Fluff and chuckles

It sounds super cute! I love the idea honestly I think it would be hilarious.

_____♡_____

It was a normal morning.

Well…it was supposed to be.

Marinette woke up as she usually did, her alarm screaming, her maman calling her down for breakfast, and Tikki’s small pokes. Except one thing was off, the poking, it didn’t feel small as usual. Actually it felt like what she imagined Tikki felt when Marinette poked her cheek. Though it may be weird, Marinette often wondered what everything felt like to Tikki, considering her size and what not. And when she opened her eyes, well, she was completely in the right to scream considering she was staring at her own face. She was pretty sure, about 99.2% sure she did not attack a mirror to her ceiling before going to bed, so she was rightfully freaked out by what was going on. She saw herself reach for her and cover her mouth while shushing her. A part of her knew she had to call down, but the louder part of her was still screaming.

“Marinette, it’s me, Tikki! I need you to calm down! Please. I can explain everything.” Herself said…well…Tikki said, she guessed.

This was fine, this was cool, cool, cool, COOL. She was Ladybug, she could handle whatever Tikki was going to tell her. Tikki who was wearing her face and body and who was, now that she thought about and observed, wayyyyy bigger than her. She stopped screaming but only so she could look down at the hand that was covering her mouth….and body?????? Que more muffled screaming.

“Marinette! Shhhhh! Please! Your mom will come up here if she hears you and that would be an awful moment for her to find out her daughter is Ladybug but not just that, that her daughter and her kwami have switched bodies!” Tikki whisper shouted in, amazingly, one breath.

Marinette’s reply was muffled until Tikki took her hand away, well Marinette’s hand, but well Tikki was in her body so it was technically Tikki’s hand now…it was a hand on loan! With…the rest of the body on loan as well. “Tikki…please explain…you said you can explain!”

Tikki gave her a sheepish smile and lifted Marinette up so they were at eye level with one another. “First of all, I’m so proud of you!”

“Proud of me?”

“Yes! This is a huge step towards becoming a better Ladybug! Honestly, I don’t remember the last time a holder was this young when this happened!” Tikki squealed out with joy.

“Tikki! Focus. When what happened? What is currently happening?”

Tikki stopped and gave Marinette another sheepish smile. “Sorry, I’m just so happy! When a Miraculous holder and the kwami bond so much, and begin to understand one another better, they have a switch! And we have switched!”

“So this isn’t an akuma?”

“Oh no, no, no! Not at all! This is a very good thing. This is like that human saying, getting to walk in another’s shoes? This is so we can better harmonize with one another when we transform! This will unlock other powers to use and a longer transformation hold after you use your lucky charm!” Tikki explained as she placed Marinette on one hand and climbed out of her bed.

“Oh…Oh! That’s amazing Tikki! Why did you never tell me about it before? It probably would have saved you a Marinette freak out.” Marinette joked. This was amazing! All she could think of was how great this would help out with being Ladybug. And hopefully defeating Hawkmoth.

Tikki chuckled softly as she placed Marinette by her computer and grabbed her school bag…oh right, school! “I’m sorry Marinette, but I honestly forgot about it, and like I mentioned, this hasn’t happened this early in a very long time. You’re so young and you’ve been Ladybug for such a small amount of time, well I guess I should have expected it given the circumstances and how unusual this is.”

Marinette frowned and kept trying to get a word in but she kept getting distracted by Tikki packing her school bags, and wait a minute, she just noticed Tikki had gotten her dressed but she was…well she was a little messy. Her pigtails were crooked and loose, her usual capris were buttoned thank goodness but one side was cuffed shorter than the other. Marinette gave herself a mental high-five that she usually wore flats this time of year, and that the blazer she designed wasn’t meant to be buttoned up.

“Tikki…what are we going to do about this though? There’s no way I-I mean you- can go to school.”

“Why not?” Tikki asked with a slight tilt of her head, and yeah this was really weird to be talking to herself. Marinette knew it was Tikki but Tikki looked and sounded like her!

“Why no….Tikki, someone is bound to notice that I’m not me!” Marinette said as she flew- She Flew!- over to Tikki and fixed the crooked pigtail and zipped down to fix the shorter cuff of her capris. “You weren’t even dressed right! How long has it been since you’ve…uh…switched?”

Tikki shot her an apologetic smile. “Oops, sorry about that Marinette! I guess it has been awhile.”

“How long is a while?”

“Oh a couple millennia I think.”

“A couple mil- Tikki! There’s no way we can go to school! We should tell mom that you’re-I mean I’m not feeling good!”

Tikki frowned at her and placed her hands on her hips. “Absolutely not! Your education is very important Marinette, I would feel so bad if you had to miss out because of this. I promise, everything will be okay! No body will tell the difference. I’m confident that we can get through this day!”

Marinette frowned too and flew up so she could look Tikki in the eye and tell her this absolutely wouldn’t work and she could text Alya to see what work had to be done for the day, but before she could the trapdoor to her room opened up and she knew she had to hide so she zipped over to hide behind her backpack.

“Marinette, come on dear you should come eat now, or else you will skip breakfast or be late for class and I know you’ve been trying really hard to get to school on time this week.” Her mother said with a gentle smile to who she thought was her daughter.

“I’ll be right down, I promise Mari-maaaaaman!” Tikki said with an awkward chuckle. Nice save Tikki. Real nice.

“Okay sweetie, I left you a pain au chocolat and some fruit on the counter. Today is a busy day, your father and I have a lot of custom orders to make today so I’ll be down in the bakery but we’ll see you for lunch!” She heard her mom say before the trapdoor closed. Once it did she immediately zipped up so Tikki could see her.

“I told you it would be fine Marinette! Besides it will only be till the end of the day! Then we’ll switch back. I know what’s going on is weird but the whole point of the switch is to experience life in your holders place and you as your kwami’s so you’ll be better in tune with one another.” Tikki said as she gently grabbed Marinette and brought her to her face so they could huh.

Marinette was nervous but she understood the good this would do and honestly there was nothing she could do since it was already in motion. “Okay but if anything happens during school we will come back home and say we’re not feeling well. Deal?”

“Well…” Tikki said as she looked off to the side.

Marinette narrowed her eyes, “Well what?”

“I think it would be best if you stayed here. You’ve never been a kwami before and well, in the past holders couldn’t control the power well enough to keep it from getting out of hand. Identities were found out and a lot happened.” Tikki said without looking at her.

It was one thing to switch and be with Tikki, it was a whole different thing to switch and be separated. “What about akumas? Tikki we can’t just be away from each other!”

“I’ve thought about that! Trust me Marinette, I know you’ve noticed the drawl in Akumas lately. Maybe Hawkmoth is busy this week! And if one does happen I’ll run right over, but believe me when I say an akuma won’t happen today. Luck is on our side I promise.”

Marinette didn’t like it but Tikki was way older than she was and she was the kwami of Creation, basically a psuedo-God, and she has switched in the past, and Marinette trusted her, but she couldn’t help but worry. “Okay…I don’t like it, it makes me anxious, but I trust you Tikki. Just please promise me, if it gets too much, or you think someone is on to you, that you will come home.”

“I promise you Marinette. This day will pass by fast! It’ll be over before you know it!” And with that Tikki gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek and ran downstairs. Marinette didn’t know what to do, but she promised Tikki she wouldn’t worry so she took a deep breath and flew up to her hatch door, the least she could do was hang out outside, that way there was no way her parents would see her on accident. She attempted to lift the hatch but gave a little scream when she phased through it…that was going to take getting used to.

_____♡_____

Tikki took in a deep breath as she made her way to Marinette’s school, she knew she told Marinette not to worry, but if Tikki was telling the truth she was nervous. It had been ages since she last switched, ages since she was last in a human body, and the only humans she interacted with were Marinette and Master Fu! But she had to remain calm, she promised Marinette this day would go by fast and that she could handle it, so that’s what Tikki was going to do, handle it.

When she walked in she felt her palms sweat and wow okay, that was unpleasant, and a sensation she had not missed. She waved to those who called Marinette’s name and gave them smiles and said good morning the way she heard Marinette say in the morning on their way to school. She felt bad that she had to leave Marinette on her own but too many Ladybugs had been found out because they couldn’t handle the magic and power of a kwami body during the switch, and Tikki would phase herself all the way to the end of the earth if that happened to her and Marinette. She loved Marinette, like all her chosens, Marinette was a creation soul. But Marinette breathed creation like she was born directly from Tikki, it was amazing! It had been such a long time since Tikki had met a creation soul like Marinette. In a way, Tikki felt like Marinette was one of her own children, a being born purely from creation, but Marinette was too human to have been so, but Tikki loved her all the same. They weren’t just coworkers, or friends, they were more and it made Tikki so happy that they switched. Switching was a very special occasion, even more special than a holders day of birth! Switching was a bigger show that a holder was growing and maturing than a birthday ever did. It was somewhat bittersweet to Tikki. Her little creation was growing up.

The thought made her smile as she walked into Marinette’s classroom. She waved at Alya and was about to walk over to their seat when she felt herself being embraced and lifted a little of the ground.

“Sugar Cube!”

Oh….kwami! She forgot about him! On one hand she was happy for Plagg, on the other she wanted to smack him. She was probably going to smack him later, she promised Marinette she wouldn’t act any differently than her, she would have to apologize and make it up to Mari later, Tikki was wrong. Today was going to be a long day.

“Sugar Cube? Adrien are you feeling okay?” She heard Nino ask.

A very. Long. Day.

_____♡_____

This is part one because this was so fun to write! I’ll definitely be writing more but it is late and I’m tired XD good night guys!


	18. The Switch pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two to the switch au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt Level: ?? I want to say simmeringon low heat.

Tikki’s eye twitched all of class, why you may ask? It was because her dumb tomcat was acting like…well, her dumb tomcat. He was supposed to be acting like Adrien but it seems like he wasn’t even putting any effort into that. He refused to sit with Nino and instead sat with Tikki, everyone in class looked like they were collectively experiencing a mind explosion, all except Lila who looked as though she had eaten something extremely sour, and who continued to glare at “Marinette.” Tikki desperately wanted to yell at and scold Plagg but she was trying to be Marintte but Plagg was making that extremely difficult with the way he was smiling at her as he held her hand and sat close, the way he kept calling her Sugar Cube, and how he admitted how happy he was that they switched at the same time an how he missed holding her hand without something weird happening. 

They never could hold one another long when outside the Miracle Box, as it would trigger a Karma wave big enough to cover the entirety of France. It was bittersweet to be out in use again, they freedom from the box and the chance to use their powers was incredible, but the separation they had to maintain was hurtful. As much as Tikki acted like he annoyed her, though sometimes it was real annoyance, she missed her other half. But he karma was as helpful as it was harmful, anyone and everyone would receive karma, no matter how small a wrong they have done. It was why a wish was so dangerous to make, it took for whatever it had given, and most people weren’t happy with the payment their wish required, but wishes couldn’t be undone, unless it was wished but Tikki shuddered at the thought of what that wish might cause. She was pulled from her thoughts by Plagg rubbing his thumb gently across her hand, he probably sensed where her thoughts were going, she gave his hand a soft squeeze as a thank you, sure she was pretty annoyed at him and wondering what she would tell Marinette when she got back home, because she needed to tell her so Marinette was ready for her friends reactions. She didn’t know how she was going to do so without having to reveal that Adrien is Chat Noir, but she hoped she came up with something by the end of the day. If she were being honest she hated the identity rule but the Guardians had decided it was a necessity after a couple disasters followed after holders found out identities. Tikki thought it was a given, to be human was to make mistakes.

And right now? Plagg was making a big human mistake but she couldn’t find it in her to be too mad at him, but really, was it that hard to be Adrien? She felt bad for the boy because Plagg was holding nothing back, he was saying everything and everything on his mind. Telling Lila that her touches made him uncomfortable? Check! Tikki was just glad he did it in a way that sounded like Adrien, because she knew he as Plagg would have been way more rude. He also not so subtly told Nino and Alya the great need to check sources. Backhanded comments were everywhere when it came to Lila. And that was all before lunch.

Lunch was a bit awkward as Tikki almost called Marinette’s parents by their names or just as Marinette’s parents but she caught herself before she could. Then she had gone upstairs to check on Marinette which was her favorite part of the day besides getting to hold Plagg’s hand. When she got up there to check on Marinette, she was greeted with the sight of Marinette surrounded by Ladybugs and her plants on her roof all leaning towards her. Tikki had had a good laugh when Marinette accidentally phased through the roof and into her room. Marinette had told her she respected Tikki for being able to control all the power she had, she had already made her Papa and Maman have creative boosts, they had made up like five recipes since Tikki left her. Then there was all the ladybugs who wouldn’t leave her alone, and it seemed like the number continued to grow the longer that Marinette hung out outside, but she was afraid to go inside in case they somehow followed her. Tikki told her school was going good and that she now understood just how irritating school work was. It was like textbooks were written in riddles and questions were always trick questions, it was frustrating, especially for an ancient being such as Tikki who was there for many of the points in history and knew that was not how some situations went down. 

She was honestly so exhausted, not physically, but socially and mentally with each class that passed. She had to hand it to Marinette, she had no idea how the girl got through this everyday. Everybody wanted to talk to Marinette, everybody wanted her opinion or advice, people asked how her projects were going, student council members reminded her of upcoming events, Bustier wanted her to do everything but teach the damn class, her classmates always seemed to need something, and of course Lila had to fit some threats into that all. It had been awhile since she last switched and she always thought she could handle having normal human emotions but this switch was a bit overwhelming if she was being honest. 

How did Marinette do it?

“Everything okay Sugar Cube?” Plagg whispered.

Tikki nodded, “I’m okay Stinky Sock, just a bit overwhelmed.” She admitted softly. 

“You used the nickname.” There was no mistaking the fondness in his voice nor the soft smile Plagg was giving her, one she returned. 

“Well,” she began,” it is what you are.”

Plagg huffed out a soft laugh, “You okay though bug? School’s almost over.”

“I can stick it out, I don’t know how Marinette does it, but she does it, and she does it everyday.” She whispered to him, though her volume was soft, it was loud with emotion. 

Plagg chuckled and Tikki could feel the warmth of his breath, he was probably too close but Tikki couldn’t find it in her to push him away. “Your baby bug is a pretty spectacular one. If she wasn’t so obviously human I would say she was made by you.”

“She reminds me of you sometimes you know.” Tikki confessed, it had the added bonus of surprising Plagg. which made Tikki giggle at his face.

“Why’s that?”

Tikki thought of Marinette and smiled fondly, “For as much as she creates, she has her moments of destruction and mischief. Did i ever tell you about the time she stole you kitten’s phone?”

“She did what?” Plagg guffawed.

“I’m sorry Mlle. Bustier, I really don’t want to be a bother, but Adrien and Marinette’s talking is really distracting me from my work.” Tikki heard Lila say pointedly, but Tikki refused to turn around, she could feel Plagg do it for her, she could also feel everyone else staring at Lila. 

“I’m sorry Mlle Bustier but I find Liar- I mean Lila’s unprompted complaint distracting, Marinette and I were talking about the history you are sharing. Are...are we not allowed to share our appreciation for our history?” Plagg asked with big kitten eyes as Marinette’s teacher and Tikki had to hold herself back from laughing at Bustier’s face and the rage she could feel coming from Lila.

“Lila, I like to encourage the talk and fascination with history, you understand right?” Bustier said with a smile aimed at Lila and Tikki had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. How Marinette dealt with this woman being her teacher she would never know, at first she had liked Caline Bustier but as the school year went on Tikki took it back. Especially after the whole expulsion situation that happened. Tikki was barely holding herself back from doing something stupid and asking Plagg so help her enact Karma on the teacher, all they needed to do was touch her in their kwami forms, though they would have to touch her at the same time for it to have an effect. They’ve done it before, what would one more time do? Well maybe two, Tikki was already planning to give karma to Lila Rossi, but part of Tikki wanted to make her punishment far worse and maybe only have Plagg touch the girl. She would have bad luck for however long she has been a horrible person, maybe even longer if she refused to change her ways. 

Tikki smirked at the thought before looking at Plagg and seeing him looking at her with his own smirk, it seemed like he agreed with her thoughts. She patted his hand before turning back to Bustier and finishing taking notes for Marinette, it was almost time to go home, and she couldn’t wait to see her little bug and how she was doing. She would miss Plagg dearly but they’ve gotten through this before and they would do it again, and she could tell Plagg was just as eager to get back to his kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
